Le loup de fuuka
by nikuman soul
Summary: Shizuru entame sa dernière année de lycée. L'arrivé de natsuki a fuuka va changer sa vie. Quand à natsuki, la découverte de ses pouvoirs un peu trop puissant vont quelque peux l'embêter. Mais la belle brune sera la pour soigner ses blessures!
1. Une arrivée très discrète

Chapitre 1

Shizuru était devant la porte d'entrée de fuuka. Aujourd'hui était la rentrée, et elle ne tenait pas à se faire agresser par une horde de fan dès le premier jour de cour. Elle était donc arrivée plus tôt pour les éviter, et pour prendre de l'avance dans son travail de présidente du conseil des élèves. Cette année était sa dernière dans l'établissement, et elle voulait faire de son mieux pour permettre aux autres élèves d'avoir la plus de réussite possible. Elle avait l'année passée mis en place un système d'aide pour les élèves en difficultés, et aucun n'avaient redoubler son année.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas un goupe de personne se dirigeant vers elle.

- BUBUZUKE!

Elle tourna la tête en reconnaissant cette voix et ce surnom.

Elle pouvait voir Reito, Haruka et Yukino qui se dirigeaient tranquillement vers elle. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à sa hauteur, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les cernes fénomenales qui trônaient fièrement sous les yeux d'haruka.

- Ara bounjour tout le monde, fit-elle avec son sourire habituel, il semblerait qu' haruka n'ait pas beaucoup dormie cette nuit!

- ne m'en parle pas, répondit la concerné, la directrice m'a demandée de m'occuper des dossiers d'inscription qu'elle n'avait pas fait! Un vrai calvaire! Surtout qu'elle ne me les as donnés qu' hier matin! Vous vous rendez compte du travail que cela demande!

Yukino intervint:

- haruka-chan a veillé très tard dans la nuit sur le cas d'une des élèves tranférée.

- ha? Intervint reito qui se sentait un peu exclu de la conversation. Quelle élève pourraitn affaiblir à ce point la présidente du comité exécutif? D'habitude, c'est toi qui épuise les autres!

- tais-toi! Elle vient des bas-quartier, on ne sait pas où elle est née ni qui sont ses parents. Elle survivait sûrement envolant!

- ara on ne le sait pas Haruka. Elle allait peut-être réclamer de la nourriture à l'église ou a l'orphelinat!

- enfin bon grâce à un donnateur, elle a pu aller à l'école et a reçu une bourse pour fuuka. Je suis sure que c'est une délinquante qui va venir perturber l'équilibre de notre établissement! Je l'aurais à l'oeil je peux vous le garantir!

- calme-toi haruka-chan! Intervint yukino.

- pourrais-je voir une photo de cette élève?

Au momment où haruka sortait la fiche de l'élève de sa pochette, une moto noir et bleu passa juste à côté d'eux en les frôlant, et pénétra dans l'enceinte de Fuuka. La personne sur la moto portait une combinaison noir et rouge, mais elle passa trop vite pour que shizuru puisse déterminer si il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme.

Malheureusement pour le/la motard(e) , la patience d' Haruka ne tenait qu'a un fil, et le passage de la moto ne coupa définitivement. Elle commença a brailler après la motarde alors que celle-ci filait a toute vitesse.

-HÉ TOI! ON ENTRE PAS À FUUKA AVEC UNE MOTO! NOM ET PRÉNOM! TU VA CROULER SOUS LES HEURES DE COLLES!

Haruka y allait un peu fort, mais elle avait raison,

Alors que Shizuru était tombée par terre, Reito lui fit un sourire charmeuren lui tendant la main pour l'invité a la prendre et se relever.

-reito, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les hommes!

- on ne sais jamais! Rétorque-t-il, mais si tu change d'avis, saches que je suis là!

Ceci dit, il fit un signe de la main à deux deuxième années qui passaient à côté d'eux. Elles partirent en gloussant et en rougissant. Cette réaction désespérait Shizuru, bien que ses fans avaient la même quand elle leurs souriait.

-bon, reprit Haruka, allons remonter les poubelles de ce chauffard!

- C'est bretelles, Haruka-chan.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit!

Le groupr de personnes se dirigea donc en direction de l'endroit où c'était garée le/la motard(e). En y arrivant, ils virent, que le chauffeur de la moto allait enlever son casque.

- oui, vas-y, retire-le! Murmura Haruka avec un sourire sadique.

Shizuru voulaig savoir qui était cette personne, car la combinaison étan très moulante, elle pouvait facilement voir que c'était une femme avec de sacrés belles formes.

Elle défit la sangle de son casque et l'enleva dans un mouvement digne des pubs Garnier.

Shuzuru avait quitté son éternel sourire et avait les yeux écarquillés bet la bouche entrouverte se qui laissait voir sa surprise.

La motarde, en plus d'avoir de belles formes, avec de long cheveux bleu métallique et des yeux d'un vert presque sur-humain qui semblaient voir au travers de tout. Ce regard était dur et froid. Il reflétait des années de solitude.

Shizuru fut sortie dd sa contemplation pzr Haruka qui se dirigeait presque en courant vers la belle motarde.

- KUGA NATSUKI! À PEINE ARRIVÉE TU CAUSE DÉJA DES PROBLÉMES!

Alors comme sa c'était elle la nouvelle éleve qui venait des bas-quartiers. Elle ne semblait pourtant manquer de rien! Il suffisait de voir sa moto. N'importe quel orphelin ne pourrait pas s' offrir une moto comme celle-la!

"elle a du enchaîner des tonnes de petits boulots pour pouvoir ce la payer! Elle est vraiment très courageuse!"

- qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Demanda t-elle en poussant un soupir.

Shizuru s'arreta presque de respirer à l'entante de cette voix rauque et suave. Elle se rappella de le faire quand elle ne se sentit pas très bien.

"que m'arrive t-il, j'ai mal au coeur... Je devrais peut être aller à l'infirmerie voir youko-sensei..."

- ON ENTRE PAS DANS L'ENCEINTE DE FUUKA AVEC UN VÉHICULE! ! Reprit haruka qui était rouge de rage à cause de l'indifférence de Natsuki. Tu as de la chance d'étre nouvelle, sinon tu serais déja en retenu!

- maman j'ai peur!

- je vais te..!.

- calme-toi Haruka-chan!

-maa maa calmez-vous les filles! Intervint reito qui s' était jusque là contenté de comtempler les formes de Natsuki. Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit:

- je suis kanzaki Rieto, le vice président du conseil des élèves. Kuga Natsuki, je ne me trompe pas?

-tu ne te trompe pas.

-tant mieux, répondit-il en lui prenant la main pour lui y déposer un baisemain.

Cette action ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Shizuru qui ressenti comme un pincement au niveau du coeur.

"je devrais peut être aller voir youko-sensei finalement. "

- désolé mon beau, reprit Natsuki en dégageant sa main, mais les hommes, c'est pas mon truc.

Suite à cette phrase, le coeur de Shizuru fit un bon et un immense sourire fendit son visage en deux.

" Alors peut être que...on pourrait...non Shizuru reprend toi se n'est pas le moment de laisser libre cour à tes envies."

Reito reprit:

- toi aussi?

Pardon?

Il se recula pour lui montrer Shizuru.

-Mlle fujino Shizuru, présidente du conseil des élèves, vient juste de me dire la même chose! À croire que je vais finir vieux garçon!

A la vue de shizuru, natsuki ne put s'empêcher de penser.

"qu'est ce que' elle est belle! On dirait un ange! Ses cheveux brun on l'air tellement soyeux et doux! Et ses yeux rouges! Ouhaaaa il fait chaud la non? Et puis elle aussi aime les filles aussi alors peut être que... Mais c'est la présidente du conseil des élèves et je ne suis qu'une pauvre enfant des bas quartier qui n'as atterie ici que grâce à une bourse d'études. Mais si jamais elle veut bien de moi..."

Elles se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, semblant se jauger pour savoir si elles étaient assez bien pour l'autre.

Shizuru rompit, le silence:

- je suis fujino Shizuru et comme l'a si bien dit reito, je préside le conseil des élèves.

- tu tombe très bien, répondit Natsuki en sortant de sa contemplation, j'ai des documents à te donner.

Elle fouilla quelques instants dans son sac pour en sortir un papier un peu froissé.

- désolé, il c'est froissé dans mon sac.

- ce n'est pas grave nous avons des presses papiers dans la salle du conseil. Mais merci de me prévenir! Na~tsu~ki!

Natsuki rougit comme une tomate quand elle entendue la façon dont Shizuru venait de prononcer son prénom.

-oui bon.. De rien...

- ara natsuki rougit c'est mignon!

- baka je rougit pas pour sa c'est n'importe quoi!

En voyant que sa tirade ne faisait que la faire rire, Natsuki se renfrogna et grommela des choses incompréhensibles.

-bon enfin bref je dois y aller j'ai rendez-vous avec la directrice.

- d'accord alors a plus tard na~tsu~ki!

- RHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Et c'est sur ce cri que natsuki partit en courant.

- NATSUKI! C'est de l'autre côté!

- RHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shizuru, yukino et reito étaient mort de rire en voyant natsuki passer en courant devant eux, dans le sens contraire de celui où elle était partie.

- dis moi Shizuru, dit reito, elle à l'air de te plair cette natsuki!

- qui sait reito, qui sait..

C'est sur ces paroles que le groupe d'ami se dirigea vers leur classe pour ne pas être en retard.


	2. Révélations déconcertantes

Chapitre 2

Suite à son altercation avec la présidente du conseil des élèves, Natsuki alla se changer derrière un arbre pour enlever sa combinaison de moto et mettre son nouvel uniforme. Elle marchait dans l'académie à la recherche de la maison de la directrice qui avait, pour une raison obscure, voulu faire sa connaissance avant qu'elle ne débute les cours. Ceux-ci avaient d'ailleurs déjà commencé, ce qui lui faisait louper le début, mais cette fois, elle avait une bonne excuse. Elle erra un peu dans l'académie, puis finit par atterrir dans la cour de l'école. Au milieu de celle-ci, il y avait une énorme fontaine, sculptée, et qui déversait de l'eau à un débit assez impressionnant.

Natsuki s'arrêta quelques secondes pour regarder la fontaine.

« C'est vraiment une belle académie, les bâtiments on tous l'air ancien mais ça ne fait que rajouter du charme à l'académie. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faut que je m'active, sinon je vais être plus en retard que je ne le suis déjà. »

Pour arriver à la demeure de la directrice, Natsuki passa par une allée où étaient plantées, sur les deux côtés, toutes sortes de fleurs. Elles étaient de toutes les couleurs et dégageaient une odeur douce et sucré. La jeune fille s'arrêta quelques secondes, et huma ce parfum pour le mémoriser. Elle connaissait cette odeur. Elle lui faisait penser à sa mère. C'était le parfum qu'elle portait quand elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour l'endormir.

Elle voulait se rappeler encore plus de ces souvenirs, mais elle continu son chemin, ne voulant pas être renvoyée le jour de son arrivée parce qu'elle était en retard.

En arrivant devant la résidence, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller.

« Tout ça pour une seule personne ! Et ben dis donc elle est riche la directrice ! »

Elle posa ses mains sur la poignée de la porte et voulu pousser mais elle s'ouvrit toue seule.

-Pas très rassurant tout sa….

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, et ne voyant personne, elle entra dans le hall.

-Mll Kuga ?

Surprise par cette voix, natsuki se retourna d'un coup. Mais on ne pouvait pas le deviner en regardant son visage. Seule ses yeux parlaient pour elle.

Celle qui l'avait interpelée était une jeune femme, Natsuki lui donnait un peu près 25 ans. Elle avait les cheveux cours et rose, et portait un uniforme de servante.

-Je suis Mll Fumi, la domestique de Mll Mashiro. Elle m'a chargée de vous conduire à elle pour ne pas que vous vous perdiez. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

N'ayant absolument aucune idée d'où se trouvait la directrice dans cette immense demeure, elle décida de suivre la domestique. Elle essayait de mémoriser le trajet pour un possible retour, mais c'était un vrai labyrinthe. Il y avait sur les murs de nombreux tableaux, des paysages, des natures mortes….mais un des tableaux attira son attention. Il s'agissait du portrait d'une femme brune avec des étranges yeux rouges.

« Mais c'est la présidente du conseil ! Qu'est-ce que shizuru peut bien faire sur ce tableau ? »

Puis elle remarqua une inscription sur le cadre du tableau. Il était écrit : _A elle, car je l'aime. S.K.1998_

« Elle serait donc déjà prise…mais ce tableau date de plus de quinze ans ! C'est peut-être sa sœur aînée ou sa mère ! »

Elles arrivèrent devant une porte imposante que Fumi ouvrit.

-La jeune Kuga est arrivée mademoiselle.

-Bien, fais la rentrer.

A ces mots, elle s'écarta pour permettre à Natsuki d'entrer dans la pièce. Il n'y avait dans cette pièce qu'un lit à baldaquin et une table. Fumi alla se placer derrière un fauteuil roulant sur lequel était assise une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux violets.

-Bonjour, je suis Mashiro, la directrice de cet établissement.

-Bonjour madame, répondit poliment Natsuki.

-Nous allions commencer.

« Nous ? »

-Fumi-san, allume la lumière, s'il te plaît.

-Oui mademoiselle.

Une fois les lumières allumées, Natsuki put distinguer trois autres personnes dans la pièce. L'une d'elle était rousse avec les yeux violets, et avait apparemment une poitrine assez opulente. La deuxième était littéralement collée à la première. Elle avait les cheveux noirs avec deux petites tresses qui s'arrêtaient juste au-dessus des épaules, et deux yeux jaunes. La troisième, avait un air provoquant sur le visage, des yeux d'un vert plus clair que ceux de Natsuki et de cheveux rouges.

Natsuki s'approcha de la diretrice.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous me voulez ?

-c'est vrai, ajouta la fille aux cheveux roux, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de déballer nos affaires et les cours ont déjà commencés !

-Moi c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai un rendez-vous !

-Commencez par vous présenter, reprit la directrice, vous ferez mieux connaissance.

Les filles se demandaient pourquoi, mais c'était un ordre directe de la directrice, alors il ne valait mieux pas rouspéter.

La jeune fille rousse se présenta en première.

-Je suis Tokiha Mai en première année de lycée. Vous pouvez m'appeler Mai. Et elle, dit-elle en désignant la fille accrochée à elle, c'est Mikoto, on est colocataires.

-Je suis en troisième année de collège !

-Moi c'est Kuga Natsuki . Appelez-moi Natsuki. Je suis dans la même année que Mai.

-Et moi pareil pour l'année, ajouta la fille aux cheveux rouges, je suis Nao.

La directrice prit la parole.

-Maintenant que vous vous êtes présentées, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ici avant que vous ne débutiez les cours.

Les quatre jeunes filles se retournèrent vers la directrice en attendant une raison valable à cette convocation.

Elle prit un air grave, et commença son récit.

-il y à très longtemps, le dieu des dieux s'ennuyait, et décida de créer les humains et les animaux. Ils grandirent, se reproduisent et créèrent leur histoire. Mais ça n'était pas assez pour le dieu suprême, qui décida de créer des êtres au-dessus des autres avec des pouvoirs surhumain, qui combattraient des monstres pour sauver un être cher à leurs yeux. Il créa donc douze êtres supérieurs. Neuf de ces êtres était puissants, et pouvais en quelque sorte invoquer une partie d'eux-mêmes qui se matérialisais sous a forme d'un child qu'ils nourrissaient de leurs sentiments envers un être cher. Les trois derniers êtres étaient différents des autres. Deux avait des pouvoirs supérieurs aux autres et avaient un child plus puissant. Le dernier être, l'être unique, pouvait non seulement invoquer son child, mais aussi se transformer en l'animale sauvage qui lui ressemblait le plus. Ces êtres étaient appelés « Hime ».

-Hime ? demanda Mai, déboussolée.

-Oui. Le child diffère selon le passé et le caractère de l'Hime qui le possède. Le devoir des Hime était de lutter contre les monstres appelés Orphan, et de détruire la menace qu'ils représentaient pour les être humains. Ainsi, les êtres divertirent les dieux. Mais jamais ils n'auraient pensé que leurs création ce retourneraient contre eux. Mai le fait de tuer leurs créateurs provoqua la naissance d'une malédiction qui touchait toutes les Himes. A chaque fois qu'une d'entre elles mourrait, son pouvoir se déplaçait à la recherche d'un corps capable de l'accueillir. Ce manège dura plus de 200ans. Depuis que l'être unique est mort, il ne c'est réincarné qu'une seule fois, ce qui le rend encore plus différent des autres.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ! l'interrompit Nao. Vous ne voulez pas nous faire croire cette histoire ! C'est absurde ! Et maintenant, vous allez nous dire que nous sommes des Hime je parie ! N'importe quoi !

-Fumi-san, faite nous une démonstration je vous prie.

-Bien mademoiselle.

Natsuki était jusque là restée silencieuse et essayé de comprendre ce que la directrice lui expliquait.

« Je comprend la réaction de Nao, c'est assez déconcertant cette histoire. Mais cela m'étonnerait que la directrice nous raconte des sornettes, surtout avec le ton qu'elle à pris pour nous raconter cette histoire. Peut-être qu'elle à été une Hime par le passé… »

Natsuki décida de continuer à observer la suite des événements.

Fumi se déplaça au centre de la pièce et ferma les yeux. La pièce s'assombrit soudainement pendant que les quatre jeunes filles regardaient autour d'elles. De la lumière émanait du corps de Fumi.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Nao

-Vous allez bientôt le comprendre, répondit la directrice.

Celle-ci avait un air impassible sur le visage, comme si elle savait ce qui allait se passer, ce qui était un peu vrai.

Soudain, une lance apparue dans les mains de Fumi. Suite à cette apparition, les jeunes filles reculèrent brutalement d'un pas.

-Ma croyez-vous maintenant ? Fumi est une Hime qui peut invoquer un child. Voyez-vous où je veux en venir ?

-Vous insinuez que nous sommes des Himes ?Cria Mai qui était au bord d'une crise de panique.

-Je ne l'insinue pas je l'affirme.

Natsuki se demandait si tout était bien réel, mais la démonstration de Fumi ne permettait aucuns doutes.

-Calmez-vous ! Je vais vous expliquer. Nao et Mikoto, vous êtes des Hime qui ne peuvent qu'invoquer un Child. Mai, tu fais partie des deux Himes aux pouvoirs supérieurs, ton child se nomme Kagutsuchi, et sa puissance de feu est éorme, il te faudra du temps pour le maîtriser.

-Et que devons nous faire maintenant ?intervint Mai.

-Tant que des orphan ne vous attaquent pas, vous serez des lycéennes comme les autres, vous pouvez donc regagner votre dortoir. Je vous dispense de cours pour l'après-midi.

-Comment voulez-vous qu'on ait une vie normale après sa… grommela mais en sortant avec les autres.

-Natsuki, reste. J'ai à te parler.

Nastuki redoutait ce moment depuis que la directrice citait les pouvoirs des autres Hime.

Elle savait déjà ce que la directrice allait lui dire.

Je suis l'Hime unique n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que la directrice hochait la tête, Natsuki baissa la sienne et serra les poings.


	3. Duran et la stalker

Chapitre 3

DING ! DONG !

La cloche sonnait la fin des cours pour Shizuru. Sa journée avait été épuisante, et elle n'avait fait que penser à la belle motarde pendant tous ses cours. Que lui voulait la directrice? Serait-elle dans le même étage que le sien, au dortoir? Etait-elle rentrée à l'heure qui l'est?

Elle n'avait pour l'instant trouvé aucune réponse à ces questions, et désirais les avoir mais elle devait tout d'abord amener un document à la directrice. C'était celui que Natsuki lui avait remis plus tôt, et cela faisait parti de son devoir de présidente du conseil des élèves.

Quand elle sortie de la salle, une horde de fan s'attaquèrent à elle, en lui demandant de bien vouloir leur accorder un rendez-vous, ou de sortir avec eux. Etant habituée à ce genre de situation, elle emprunta des couloirs vides et peu fréquentés. Elle avait réussie à les semer quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien, et elle n'était pas ravie de l'entendre.

-Où allez-vous, Shizuru-sama ?

-Ara,ara, Mais que fais Tomoe-san ici ?Elle devrait rentrer à son dortoir !

Shizuru essayait tant bien que mal de repousser les avances de Tomoe pour partir chez la directrice.

-Je venais vous proposez de vous balader avec moi !

-Kanin na ! Je dois aller déposer des documents à la directrice !

Voyant que Tomoe allait lui dire qu'elle allait l'accompagner et qu'elles se baladeraient après, elle ajouta :

-Je dois ensuite rentrer vite au dortoir pour finir un devoir urgent!

-Ho !fit Tomoe, légèrement déçue, Je voulais aussi vous prévenir de ne pas vous approcher de la princesse des glaces ! C'est une délinquante, et dieu seule sait ce qu'elle pourrait vous faire !

-Ara, la princesse des glaces ? demanda la brune qui ne voyait pas qui c'était.

-Oui, la nouvelle élève transférée qui se déplace avec une moto.

-Ha ! Tu veux parler de Natsuki !

En apprenant que Shizuru c'était déjà familiariser avec la beauté glacé, le regard de Tomoe s'assombrit brusquement.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, faite attention s'il vous plait !

-Bien sur ! dit-elle avec un sourire qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

La femme brune continua son chemin en se demandant pourquoi Tomoe avait appelée natsuki « princesse des glaces ».

« C'est vrai qu'elle a parfois un air froid et dur, mais je suis persuadée que ce regard cache beaucoup de gentillesse et de douceur. »

Elle emprunta le même chemin que celui de Natsuki plus tôt, quand elle croisa plusieurs personnes qui en revenaient.

-Ara, Nao-san se fait convoquer chez la directrice à présent ?

Le manque anormal de réaction chez la jeune fille étonna Shizuru.

Elle arriva à la demeure de la directrice. Connaissant le chemin à emprunter, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de la directrice.

« Qu'est ce que la directrice leur a fait ? Je pouvais voir de l'appréhension dans leurs yeux. »

Elle se stoppa en entendant des voix provenant de la chambre de la directrice. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais elle regarda quand même à travers la porte entrebâillée.

Dans la chambre, natsuki discutait avec Mashiro.

-Natsuki, enlève ton tee-shirt.

« Elle la malmène ? »pensa Shizuru.

Natsuki regarda autour d'elle, c'était un reflexe car elle était très pudique. Mais elle devait exécuter cet ordre.

« J'ai tellement de mal à croire à toute cette histoire ! C'est vraiment pas un rêve… Mes paisibles années de lycée sont réduites à néant….Mais bon, j'imagine que je vais devoir le lui montrer ! Elle me fournira peut-être une explication à la raison de ça présence. »

Lentement, elle commença à enlever son tee-shirt, dévoilant sa poitrine à la directrice et Fumi, et son dos à shizuru.

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux au maximum. Pour cause, un tatouage sur le dos de Natsuki. Il représentait une tête de loup et s'étalait dans tout son dos. Ce loup avait des yeux de la même couleur que ceux de Natsuki, d'un vert brillant, et quand, Shizuru croisa son regard, le loup cligna des yeux.

La directrice reprit, ce qui fit sursauter Shizuru.

-Tu as sûrement remarquée que le loup vivait ?

-Oui, des fois je le sens bouger dans mon dos, comme si il voulait sortir se défouler les jambes.

-Je vais débloquer une partie de tes pouvoirs pour que tu puisses invoquer ton child.

-D'accord….

Natsuki n'était pas rassurée du tout, mais il fallait bien qu'elle passe par là un jour puisqu'elle était l'Hime unique.

-Tu es prête ?

Natsuki hocha la tête, pendant que mashiro levait sa main vers le plafond.

Natsuki sentit soudain un grand flux d'énergie affluer en elle. Ce flux passa dans tout son corps, faisant s'agiter le loup, puis remonta à sa bouche. Elle prononça un nom qu'elle semblait connaître depuis toujours.

-Duran.

Un flash de lumière aveugla soudainement toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, y compris Shizuru qui protégea ses yeux avec son avant-bras.

Quand Natsuki rouvrit les yeux, devant elle se tenait son child, un loup blanc-gris métallique avec des yeux rouges et deux énormes canon posés sur ses épaules.

La beauté de Kyoto retint un hoquet de surprise mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle tomba à terre, se pinça pour se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, mais non, elle était décidément bien réveillée. Elle semblait être la seule à paniquer. Mashiro et fumi avaient une expression neutre et semblaient indifférentes à ce qui se passait devant elles. Nastuki semblait soulagée, comme si elle venait de retrouver un proche, ou quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Un sourire bienveillant se forma sur ses lèvres tendit que duran s'approchait d'elle pour lui donner un léger coup de museau sur le front, et s'incliner devant sa maîtresse.

Natsuki posa sa main sur son child et ferma les yeux en appréciant le contact. Elle le fit disparaître, puis se tourna vers la directrice en ramassant son tee-shirt, puis se rhabilla silencieusement.

-Tu vois, tu partage un lien unique avec lui.

-Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'il me connaît depuis toujours et qu'il me comprend.

-Tu ne peux pas encore atteindre ta forme finale, mais essaye de débloquer un peu de ton pouvoir et tes armes apparaitrons.

-Mes armes ?

-Fumi a une lance. Chaque Hime possède une arme en plus de son child. Mais dans ton cas, tes capacités physiques sont aussi décuplées.

-J'ai juste à libérer un peu de pouvoir ?

-Pense à tes armes, dirige ton pouvoir vers tes mains, et matérialise-les.

Elle essaya de trouver la source de son pouvoir, et la trouva dans le tatouage qu'elle avait sur le dos. Il s'agissait des yeux du loup.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, deux pistolets avec des barillets en forme de boule étaient dans ses mains.

-Cool !

-Hé oui ! Tu peux maintenant avoir tes propres armes ! Mais il faudra quand même t'entraîner à les utiliser.

-Oui bien sur !

-Avec tes pouvoirs, tu défendras l'académie des orphan !

-D'accord.

« Maintenant, je vais pouvoir protéger tout le monde ! Je protégerais toute l'académie ! Pour l'instant, je devrais mieux faire connaissance avec Nao, Mai et Mikoto. »

Personne à ce moment là ne remarqua la silhouette qui s'éloignait à pas de loup de la porte.


	4. Première baston

Chapitre 4

- fumi-san, apporte-nous un miroir s'il te plaît.

-oui mademoiselle.

"Un miroir? ? Ne me dites pas que j'ai changé d'apparence!"

Natsuki commença à paniquer, ne sachant pas ce qui avait changé.

Une fois que le miroir fut en face d'elle, sa mâchoire se décrocha et tomba par terre.

-OUHAAAA mais c'est quoi ce délire!

-tu as débloqué un peu trop de ton pouvoir, et quelque uns de tes caractères animaux sont ressortis. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à maîtriser ce pouvoir pour ne pas te faire découvrir par les humains.

Sur la tête de natsuki trônaient deux oreilles de loups toutes mignonnes ainsi qu'une queu qui dépassait de son pantalon.

-je te rassure natsuki, ça te va très bien!

-arrêtez de vous moquer de moi! C'est ridicule!

-Mais non, ne dramatise pas tout! Fais les disparaître je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver!

Natsuki se concentra, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le miroir ne reflétait plus aucune oreilles ou queue de loup.

Natsuki poussa un soupir soulagé.

-où pourrais-je m'entraîner?

- tu le pourras sur la colline derrière l'académie. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer au dortoir pour t'installer. Je te dispense de cours pour cet après-midi. Passe le message aux autres!

-comptez sur moi!

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

-Une dernière question...combien d'Orphan y a t-il?

-L'apparition d'un Orphan reste rare, mais vous ne devez pas négliger votre entraînement parce qu'il y a peu de chance qu'un monstre apparaisse.

-Merci.

Sur ce, Natsuki se rendit au dortoir en courant, sans prendre la peine de regarder le tableau qui avait attiré toute son attention une heure plus tôt. Mais ne sachant pas où les dortoirs étaient, elle dut demander son chemin à un jeune homme avec un sabre de kendo sur l'épaule. Il était brun aux yeux verts, et avait une petite cicatrice en-dessous de l'œil.

-Oi! Dit-elle d'un ton assez brutal au garçon. Où est le dortoir des filles?

Face à cette magnifique apparition, le jeune homme débita sous le stress une tonne d'informations le concernant.

-Masachi takeda! 17ans! Quatre-vingt dix-huit kilos! Célibataire! Verseau! Chambre 201 couloir B!

Natsuki eut beau chercher l'information qu'elle voulait, elle ne la trouvait pas, ce qui était normal puisqu'il ne l'avait pas dit.

-Tu m'as rien dit là!

-Pardon! Gauche, droite, droite, gauche!

-Merci!

Et elle planta là le pauvre bonhomme qui était encore en train de baver et de rougir comme un imbécile.

Elle suivi le chemin indiqué et arriva rapidement à un bâtiment en béton. Elle avait lu dans sa lettre d'admission que sa chambre était au deuxième étage, la 145. Elle grimpa les escaliers et ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas fermée. Toutes ses affaires étaient arrivées et sa clé était sur la porte. Elle ouvrit sa valise et rangea ses vêtements dans son armoire avant d'aller se présenter à ses voisins de paliers.

Elle toqua à la porte la plus proche et entendit quelqu'un galoper pour ouvrir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un félin aux yeux jaunes.

-Natsuki!

-Mikoto! Que fais-tu ici?

-Mai et moi on est dans cette chambre! Et toi?

-Ben justement je suis votre nouvelle voisine.

-Comme ça tu mangeras avec nous! !

Une autre voix s'approcha.

-Mikoto? Qui est-ce? Tiens natsuki! Que fais-tu ici?

-C'est notre nouvelle voisine!

Mikoto avait l'air de se réjouir de cette nouvelle.

-C'est génial! Entre je t'en prie!

-Non je ne veux pas déranger!

-Tu ne dérange pas! Il y a aussi Nao dans la chambre! Reste aussi dîner je t'invite.

-Bon ben d'accord. De toute façon je n'ai rien à manger.

-Mai cuisine trop bien!

Natsuki s'avança dans la pièce en regardant autour d'elle. C'était parfaitement rangé, ce qui était étonnant vu que Mikoto habitait ici.

"Mai a réussi à la dresser!"

-On ne t'a jamais appris que c'était malpoli de regarder autour de soi quand on rentre dans une pièce?

Natsuki se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres, ce sourire énervant, qui fit bien son boulot puisqu'environ 2 secondes plus tard, Nao demandait:

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire?

-Toi aussi Mai t'as dressée?

-Quoi! Je vais te...

-Du calme du calme ne vous entretuez pas chez moi!

Natsuki fut surprise de l'autorité qui émanait des paroles de Mai.

"Je ferais mieux de me tenir à carreau sinon elle va me mettre dehors."

-Bon, installez-vous que je vous serve!

En bonne cuisinière, mais avait préparé des ramens, six bols. Un pour natsuki, un pour nao, un pour elle, et trois pour mikoto.

Natsuki trempa ses baguettes dans le bouillon pour aller chercher des nouilles qu'elle porta à sa bouche.

-C'est délicieux!

-Ce n'est que des ramens! Mais je te prierais d'attendre un peu avant de manger. Mikoto, nao, vous aussi.

Mai se leva et alla remplir un autre bol de nouille.

-Une personne est venue me voir tout à l'heure pour me demander si nous nous étions bien installées. Nous avons discuté, et il c'est avéré que cette personne connaissait natsuki alors je lui aie proposé de venir manger avec nous.

"Quelqu'un qui me connais? J'espère que c'est pas l'autre abruti avec son sabre de kendo!"

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Mai alla ouvrir.

-Kanin na pour mon retard!

"Cette voix! Sa serait...nan ce n'est pas possible..."

-Bonsoir tout le monde!

-Tiens, la présidente du conseil des élèves. Sa faisait longtemps!

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquée en heure de colle nao!

Natsuki étouffa un petit ricanement qui attira l'attention de Shizuru.

-Natsuki est partie tellement vite ce matin. ?.

Se remémorant la scène, natsuki rougit se qui lui valu les moqueries de nao.

-C'est un juste retour des choses!

-Mais je suis contente de pouvoir manger avec vous et aussi..Dit shizuru en se penchant à l'oreille de la rebelle…Avec toi, na~tsu~ki!

La princesse de glace vira du rouge cramoisi au rouge tomate en sentant le souffle de la présidente sur une partie érogène son corps.

Mais Shizuru fit comme ne rien n'était, et sous la commande de mai, elles passèrent à table.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, bien que mai du resservir au moins 4 bols de ramen à Mikoto. Elles apprirent à faire connaissance, et Natsuki apprit beaucoup de choses sur les autres filles.

Par exemple, Nao était dans l'établissement depuis sa première année de collège. Elle vivait avec sa mère, qui avait la santé fragile, et qui du rapidement l'aider dans les tâches quotidiennes.

Shizuru sortit un commentaire comme quoi Nao vivait sa vie d'adolescente dans l'académie en draguant une fille nommé Nina Wang. Nao ne le démentit pas et soutint le fait qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse d'elle.

Natsuki ne s'était jamais mis en couple. Elle était déjà tombée amoureuse, mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait tomber amoureuse que des filles. Elle ne l'avait jamais caché, mais elle faisait peur à tous les gens qui l'insultait ou la regardaient de travers.

Dernièrement, elle s'était sentie attirée par Shizuru, mais pas que physiquement. Elle voulait la connaître en temps que Shizuru, et non en tant que Fujino-sama.

Mikoto vivait dans la rue avant que les parents de mai ne la prennent sous leurs ailes. Cela faisait donc 6 ans qu'elle se connaissait et étais soudées comme les doigts de la main.

Shizuru, elle était née dans une famille riche, et n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Mis à part une meilleure amie… Ses parents décidait de tout pour elle, et elle en avait eu marre et était partie à Fuuka.

Quand Natsuki appris que ses parents lui avait trouvé un fiancé sans lui en parler, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Elle parla de son enfance, de l'abandon de ses parents, de l'enchaînement des petits boulots pour survivre…. Elle leur raconta que sa mère était très gentille, mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'occuper d'elle et avait préférer l'ennoyer en orphelinat que de l'emmener dans la misère avec elle.

"La pauvre… elle a vraiment un passé difficile... Mais je serais là pour lui remonter le moral!"

La soirée se finit par un jeu action ou vérité.

Ce soir la, tout le dortoir apprit que Natsuki collectionnait les sous-vêtements.

Aux alentours de 22h30, Nao, Natsuki et Shizuru décidèrent de rentrer dans leurs chambres respectives.

-Vous reviendrez manger hein?

-Bien sur Mikoto-chan! répondit Shizuru.

Après leurs avoir souhaité bonne nuit, elles retournèrent dans leurs chambres.

-Natsuki?

-Oui Shizuru?

Shizuru attendit que Nao soit hors de vue pour lui parler.

-On mangera tous ensembles demain?

-Oui bien sur si tu veux!

-Merci! A demain!

Une fois rentrée dans sa chambre, Natsuki alla prendre sa douche et se coucha.

Soudain, une douleur déchirante la pris dans le dos.

-HAA! C'est quoi ce bordel!

Le loup de Natsuki s'agitait de plus en plus….

"Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à contrôler, sa serait dommage que je me transforme en loup devant tout le monde…Si Shizuru me voit comme sa, elle voudra même plus me parler."

C'est sur cette pensée pas très rassurante que Natsuki s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla aux aurores, se leva et pris son petit déjeuner en silence.

"Faut vraiment que j'aille faire les courses."

Elle sortit du dortoir et se dirigea vers le lycée.

-Natsukiiii!

C'était Mai et Mikoto qui couraient vers elle.

-Bien dormi?

-Oui et vous?

-Bien bien! Mais dit moi, on t'as entendue crier hier…c'est en rapport avec les himes?

Natsuki resta sans voix devant la déduction de Mai. Elles étaient aussi concernées….

-Yo!

Puisque nao venait d'arriver, elle décida de raconter son entrevue avec la directrice.

-QUOI! Cria Mai, c'est toi l'hime unique et tu peux te transformer en loup! Et pire que ça tu as déjà invoqué ton child et tes armes!

-Chut! Pas si fort! Tu veux que toute l'académie t'entende ou quoi?

-Pardon… et donc hier soir?

-Quoi? Intervint Nao, titillé par le mot soir. Que c'est t-il passé hier soir?

Le sourire provoquant de Nao failli la faire sortir de ses gonds.

-Baka rien du tout! J'ai fait une crise, je pense que mon loup veut se libérer.

-Faudrait pas que tu le fasses devant tous le monde!

-Je sais c'est pour ça que je vais essayer de le maîtriser…

C'est sur ces paroles que les jeunes filles allèrent en cours.

Ells se réunirent à midi, et présidente du conseil des élèves les rejoignit. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, et natsuki rougit quand shizuru lui essuya la mayonnaise qu'elle avait sur la joue avec son doigt qu'elle lécha deux secondes après. Personne ne semblait s'apercevoir du regard de haine qui pesait sur natsuki.

Tomoe était cachée derrière un Buisson et regardait la scène.

"Il faut que je fasse quelque chose! Je ne peux pas accepter le fait que ma shizuru-sama soit souillée par des main telles que celles de cette délinquante!"

A la fin du repas, elles retournèrent en cours.

Une semaine passa, durant laquelle shizuru et natsuki firent plus ample connaissance. Elles allèrent faire du karaoké (ce qui se révéla être la plus grande passion de Mai), des balades sur la plage…

Elle venait à présent de terminer leur repas.

-Ara kanin na, mais je dois partir plus tôt pour travailler au conseil!

-D'accord, répondit natsuki, on se voit au dortoir alors!

Les quatre jeunes filles restantes décidèrent d'aller se balader dans la forêt avant de retourner en cour. Elles montèrent dans la colline, tranquillement? Soudain, natsuki sentit son loup s'agiter.

-Mon loup s'agite!

-Il y a peut-être un orphan pas loin!

En effet, deux seconds plus tard, un énorme monstre qui ressemblait à un scorpion était devant elle. Ses pinces étaient énormes, et de sa bouche coulait de la bave corrosive. Sa carapace était de couleur marron, presque comme du caca de vache fermenté.

Il semblait se régénérer, ce qui leur laissait du temps pour invoquer leurs pouvoirs.

-Ok c'est partit cria natsuki!

-HAY! Répondirent les autres, en cœur.

Natsuki ferma les yeux.

"Duran."

Plop Plop

"grrr foutus Oreilles!"

Les autres jeunes filles regardaient avec effarement la nouvelle apparence de Natsuki et son child.

-Incroyable ! S'exclama mai. Comment devons nous faire pour faire apparaître les nôtres?

-Concentrez-vous, fermez les yeux si sa vous aide, cherchez en vous la source de votre pouvoir, et matérialisez là ! Faites pareil avec vos armes.

Elles s'exécutèrent en silence pendant que Natsuki faisait apparaître ses pistolets.

-MIROKU !

Les autres regardèrent Mikoto, qui venait de crier quelque chose d'étrange.

-Regardez comment Miroku est trop classe !

En effet, son child était une épée noire avec une garde doré, et un fil rouge pendait de la poignée. Aussitôt, Mikoto fonça vers l'Orphan, tourna sur elle-même en faisant jaillir des étincelles, et lui balança un coup qui coupa une de ses pinces.

-JULIET !

Cette fois, se fut Nao qui fit apparaître son child, une sorte d'araignée, et elle avait comme arme des gants pointus qui balançaient des fils rouges qui coupaient et lacéraient tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Elle coupa ainsi l'autre pince de l'Orphan. Ce sentant inutile, Natsuki commença à lui tirer dessus avec ses pistolets, mais l'Orphan se tourna vers elle et lui envoya un jet de bave corrosive. Elle l'esquiva, mais un filet de bave la toucha, la brûlant sévèrement au bras droit.

-HAAAA !

-Natsuki ! Crièrent nao et mikoto qui vinrent à sa rescousse.

Elles enchaînaient les attaques, toutes plus violentes les une que les autres, mais sans jamais parvenir à lui trancher la tête, ce qui était apparemment le seul moyen d'en venir à bout.

Soudain une voix cria :

-KAGUTSUCHI !

Un immense dragon de feu apparut soudain derrière Mai alors que cette dernière avait autour des bras et des jambes des anneaux de feu qui lui permettait de voler.

-Mai ! cria Natsuki, on attaque ensemble !

-Kagutsuchi !

-Nao ! Mikoto ! Écartez-vous !

-Natsuki ! Je suis prête!

-Duran, charge les cartouches d'argent !

Les mots lui venait naturellement à la bouche.

Les deux jeunes filles crièrent en même temps :

-FEU !

La boule de feu de kagutsuchi combinée aux piques de glace de duran atterrirent sur la tête du scorpion, qui résistait encore, mais sous la puissance de l'attaque, il finit réduit en cendres.

-On…on à réussi !

Elles firent disparaître leur Child ainsi que leurs armes, et part la même occasion les oreilles et la queue de Natsuki...

Mai sauta dans les bras de natsuki en pleurant.

-AIIIIIIE ! Mais t'es folle ! Cria natsuki en désignant sa blessure.

-Mon dieu tu te vide de ton sang il faut aller à l'infirmerie !

-Mais non ! Sa va je vous dis !

-Pas question ! Nao, mikoto, aidez là à marcher !

C'est après cette première bataille que les jeunes filles sortirent de la forêt avec chacune un bras de Natsuki sur l'épaule, car celle-ci avait perdu trop de sang et tenait à peine debout.

-Nous devrions passer par des endroits déserts pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que se soit ! Intervint Mai.

-On va passer par derrière, dit Nao qui connaissait bien l'académie.

Elles sortirent donc de la forêt et passèrent par l'église pour aller à l'infirmerie.

-Ouf ! Personne ne nous a posé de questions! Vous imaginez si on n'avait croisé Shizuru ?

-Ara ?

Les filles se figèrent en entendant cette voix. Elles se retournèrent lentement.

-Que se passerait-il si vous m'aviez croi…HO MON DIEU ! Natsuki! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Natsuki, bien que faible, pouvait encore lui répondre, mais ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Une seule solution. Ça va la blesser, mais je le fais pour son bien. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas! Alors que j'avais enfin réussi à me rapprocher d'elle! Bon… »

-Désolé Shizuru.

-Quoi ?

-Sa ne te regarde pas !

Et elles la laissèrent là.

« Quoi… ? »

Natsuki serra les dents pour sa lâcheté.

« Si je l'ai fait, c'était pour son bien. »


	5. Froid et incompréhension

Chapitre 5

_-Sa ne te regarde pas !_

Dans sa chambre, Shizuru repassait cette scène en boucle dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi ? Ma Natsuki, je croyais que nous étions enfin devenues proches ! »

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois jours que les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas parlé. Elles se contentaient de s'ignorer. La brune avait bien tenté de lui parler, de lui soutirer des informations lorsqu'elles étaient tous ensembles, mais rien à faire, elle déviait toujours le sujet vers autre choses. Cette situation la rendait folle, elle ne supportait plus d'être séparée de Natsuki pendant aussi longtemps. La rebelle était comme une drogue pour elle. Elle se nourrissait de ses expressions, de ses rougeurs, de son odeur, et de ses habitudes.

« Je suis sure que la raison pour laquelle Natsuki ne m'adresse plus la parole à un rapport avec son entretien avec la directrice. Peut-être ont-elles été attaquées pas un monstre, celui sui à blessé Natsuki! Un Orphan… Oui, c'est bien ce que la directrice avait dit. Elle à peut-être fait sa pour me protéger…Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! »

Sur ce, Shizuru se rendit en cour, telle un zombie.

Natsuki n'en pouvait plus.

« Rhaaaaaa ! Faut absolument que j'aille lui parler! Elle me manque! C'est pas possible de s'attacher à un être humain à ce point ! Mais elle doit me détester. Elle doit se sentir trahie mais je ne peux pas lui révéler qui je suis ! Sa ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, et les Orphans pourraient s'attaquer à elle ! »

Natsuki pensait en marchant dans un couloir du lycée. Elle venait d'avoir deux interminables heures de biologie, pendant lesquelles elle n'avait fait que penser à Shizuru. Elle était énervée de devoir lui mentir à ce point pour la protéger. Elle s'avançait en marchant vite, faisant de grandes enjambées et elle dégageait une aura de colère qui faisait se reculer tout le monde sur son passage. Elle se fit soudainement happer par un bras dans une salle.

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de Fujino-sama !

Entendant cette voix et surtout ce qu'elle lui disait, elle se retourna brusquement pour faire face à celle qui l'avait interpellé. Natsuki la jaugeait de la tête aux pieds.

-T'es qui toi ?

La jeune fille à l'étrange coupe de cheveux verts fulminait devant tant d'ignorance ?

-Moi ? Je suis Tomoe Marguerite, la fan numéro 1 de Shizuru-sama.

-Shizuru n'a pas besoin de fan pour vivre ?

-Comment oses-tu l'appeler par son prénom !

-Ben toi aussi tu le fais non ?

-Mais je rajoute le suffixe de respect ! Je vois qu'on ne vous éduque pas assez dans les bas-quartiers !

Natsuki la plaqua brutalement contre le mur.

-Je t'interdis de parler de choses que tu ne comprends pas ! Lui souffla-t-elle avec un ton dédaigneux.

-Quoi qu'il en soit ! Ne t'approche plus d'elle !

-Pffff de toute façon on s'est embrouillées à cause d'une sale histoire.

-Ha ? Tant mieux. Cela m'empêchera de gaspiller mon pouvoir d'hime !

-QUOI !

-Je vois que tu sembles au courant de ce qui se trame dans cette école. J'ai entendue dire que la nouvelle, Tokiha Mai était la Deuxième Hime spéciale. Mais elle n'as pas mon expérience, je pourrais l'écraser comme une mouche d'un simple claquement de doigts !

Natsuki la serra encore plus sur le mur, la faisant sourire sadiquement malgré le manque d'air.

-Touche un seul de ses cheveux et je te tue !

-Tu crois vraiment qu'une pauvre petite Hime comme toi pourra quelque chose face à ma suprématie ?

S'apprêtant à répliquer, à dire qu'elle était l'hime unique, elle se retint, pour la laisser croire qu'elle était plus faible qu'elle.

-Tu ne réponds même pas ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne t'approche plus de Shizuru-sama !

-OK ! Fait comme tu veux je m'en fous !

Sur ce, elle dégagea violement Tomoe qui alla s'écraser par terre, puis sortit en claquant brutalement la porte. Pourquoi la directrice ne lui avait-elle pas dit que Tomoe était la deuxième Hime spéciale ? En même temps, elle ne l'avait pas demandé. Elle se dirigeait vers son prochain cour, quand elle aperçue Nao qui parait avec une jeune fille. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs en colère, claqua la porte de son casier pour finalement jeter un gros vent à Nao. Natsuki s'approcha d'elle.

-C'était qui ?

Nao répondit, gênée,

-C'était Nina.

-Et tu viens de te faire rembarrer par celle que tu aime…

- Oui ben ce n'est pas drôle ! Elle me prend pour une délinquante et pense que je joue avec elle. Et aussi que je change de femme comme de string.

-Tu mets des strings ?

-Là n'est pas la question !

-J'ai découvert qui est l'autre Hime spéciale !

-Quoi ? Raconte ! Ha non attends ! MAI ! MIKOTO !

Ces dernière ce baladaient dans les couloirs, quand elles aperçurent Natsuki et Noa, elles se dirigèrent vers elle.

-Qu'y à t'il ?

-Natsuki à découvert qui est l'autre Hime unique ! Comme si tes pouvoirs étaient déjà pas assez puissants il fallait qu'il y en ait deux comme toi !

-Oui ben excuse-moi de pas avoir pu choisir ! Bon, qui c'est l'autre ?

-C'est Tomoe Margueurite, la fan numéro 1 de Shizuru. Je ne sais pas dans quelle classe elle est, mais elle vient de m'attirer dans une salle pour me menacer de représailles si jamais je ne m'éloignais pas de Shizuru.

-Oulala elle est jalouse ! Tu as de la concurrence Natsuki !

-Quoi ! Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Fais pas l'innocente, on voit bien comment tu la regarde !

-N'impor…..Natsuki grommelai dans son coin.

-Bon, Dit Mais, Nous devrions retourner en cours !

-On verra sa après ! A tout à l'heure !

Les jeunes filles retournèrent en cours, La rebelle était troublée par son entrevue avec La fan numéro 1 de Shizuru, et ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner la présidente à cette fille bizarre aux cheveux verts et à la coupe asymétrique.

C'était la fin de la journée pour Shizuru, et elle se dirigea vers le dortoir pour se reposer et penser à autre chose que Natsuki et les examens. Elle traversa la cour, et marcha le long de l'allé qui menait au lieu de repos des filles. Elle vit que quelqu'un l'attendait, adossé contre la porte du dortoir.

Intérieurement, Shizuru espérait que se soit Natsuki qui viendrait s'excuser pour son comportement et lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait réagie comme sa. Mais sa n'était pas Natsuki qui l'attendait devant la porte, c'était Tomoe.

-Shizuru-sama ?

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il Tomoe-san ?

-Voudriez-vous venir diner avec moi ce soir ? Je connais un très bon restaurant en ville.

Shizuru s'apprêtait à répliquer une excuse comme quoi elle avait rendez-vous avec Natsuki, mais Tomoe la devança.

-Kuga-san m'a dit tout à l'heure que vous vous étiez disputé ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous deux ! Quand je lui aie fait part de mon intention pour vous invité à diné, elle m'a encouragé ! Je me suis peut-être trompé à son sujet !

Alors comme sa, Natsuki lui avait dit sa…. Les larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux, et elle se retint de renifler bruyamment.

« Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant qu'on pourrait avoir une histoire toute les deux ! Je repoussais sans arrêt les avances de Tomoe en attendant la bonne personne. Mais si cette personne ne veut plus de moi, alors je n'ai plus de raison de refuser. »

-Alors, pourrais-je compter sur votre présence ?

-Mais bien su Tomoe-san, répondit Shizuru en se forçant, je serai honorée d'un repas avec toi !

-Très bien ! Je passerais vous prendre à 19h ! A ce soir !

En regardant Tomoe s'éloigner, Shizuru repensa à ce qu'elle venait d'accepter.

« C'est comme si je trahissais natsuki. Mais de toute façon, nous ne sommes pas ensembles. »

Après une après-midi plus que fatiguant, Natsuki rentrait au dortoir.

« Je savais que Shizuru avait son propre fan-club, mais je ne m'attendais pas à avoir le mien ! Nao ne va pas arrêter de m'embêter avec sa. Tiens, Shizuru ! Mais qu'est ce qu….Pourquoi parle t-elle à Tomoe ? »

Sa rage s'agrandit quand elle vit le sourire que la brune adressa à la fille asymétrique. Celui de cette dernière s'agrandit encore plus quand elle entendit la réponse. Elle avait l'air contente d'elle. Puis, quittant Shizuru, elle se dirigea vers Natsuki. En passant près d'elle, la rebelle cru entendre :

-J'ai gagné !

Natsuki la suivie du regard jusqu'à ne plus la voir, puis se dirigea vers Shizuru pour avoir une réponse à sa question.

-Shizuru ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait cette vipère ?

-Ara je te prierais de parler autrement de Tomoe.

Natsuki grimaça quand elle l'appela par son prénom.

-Et puis désolé, mais sa ne te regarde pas !

Reconnaissant ses propres paroles, le cœur de Natsuki se brisa en deux.

-Bien sur que si ça me regarde ! Je suis ton amie.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le sourire triste de Shizuru.

-Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses importantes à faire ce soir.

-Ha… Bon d'accord… à demain.

En voyant Natsuki s'éloigner, la brune ne put s'empêcher de voir son regard déçu et rempli de tristesse, et les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler des ses émeraudes.

« Pourquoi pleure t-elle ? C'est moi qui dois me sentir trahie dans cette histoire ! Mais quand même… Je n'aime pas voir sur son visage un regard aussi triste. Je devrais aller me préparer pour mon rendez-vous avec Tomoe. »

La présidente rentra donc dans sa chambre pour se préparer à cette soirée.

Ainsi, à 19h, Tomoe vint chercher Shizuru et l'emmena dans un restaurant de prolétaire certes, mais le meilleur.

De son côté, Natsuki se morfondait dans sa chambre.

« Je ne devrais pas me laisser abattre pour si peu! Je devrais aller faire des courses pour me changer les idées. »

Natsuki partit donc en direction de sa moto pour se rendre au supermarché. Elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups car son frigo cria famine !

Elle arriva donc au supermarché et acheta tout ce qui lui fallait, en partant des céréales pour le matin (des chocapics pépites, ses préférées) à des ramens pour le soir. Pour le midi, Mais s'occupait de tout !

Elle se balada un peu dans la ville, profitant de l'air frais du soir. Elle regarda sa montre, qui affichait 20h30, puis avisa la monnaie qu'il lui restait de ses courses.

« Cool ! J'ai assez pour le resto dont m'as parlé Nao ! En plus c'est un restau de pauvre alors j'ai aucune chance de me faire embêter par une riche trop prétentieuse. »

Natsuki rangea les courses dans sa moto, l'enfourcha et roula jusqu'au dit restaurant.

Les portes firent dling dling à son arrivé, et tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Comme d'habitude.

-Natsu….

En entendant cette voix, Natsuki se figea, et se retourna lentement, craignant de voir la seule personne au monde qu'elle ne voulait pas voir en cet instant. Ce qui la stressait le plus était de savoir qui l'avait emmenée au resto.

Elle fit face à une Shizuru en robe de soirée. Sa mâchoire se décrocha en avisant le corps en face d'elle.

Quand à Shizuru, elle se surprit de penser qu'elle aimait que Natsuki la regarde comme elle le faisait.

-Natsuki-san ! Comment allez vous depuis ce matin.

Cette voix eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur Natsuki qui se retourna vers la voix.

Tomoe.

-Alors c'était sa….dit-elle en se redirigeant vers Shizuru…Ta chose importante à faire dans la soirée.

-Natsuki… attends ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-C'est pas ce que je crois ! T'es en train de me dire que tu fais ça avec tous tes amis ? Non, tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas envi de savoir. Passez une bonne soirée !

Sur cette tirade qui avait brisé le cœur de Shizuru, Natsuki s'en alla, sous le regard des clients qui avaient entendus tout ce qui avait été dit.

Nastuki était tellement en colère qu'elle ne vit pas Shizuru qui quittait Tomoe pour la poursuivre, elle.

Une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir en direction de la forêt qui se trouvait à deux rues d'ici. Elle couru jusqu'as en perdre haleine et déboucha sur une clairière.

Les larmes dégoulinèrent sur ses joues.

Elle pleura.

-NATSUKIIIIIIII !

Elle inspira, pour se donner la force de repousser Shizuru si besoin, puis se retourna pour lui faire face.

Ce soir, elle allait lui révéler quel genre de monstre elle était.


	6. Expliquations et amour

Chapitre 6

Natsuki serrait les poings, Shizuru pouvait le voir. Elle l'avait suivie sans réfléchir, écoutant son cœur pour la première fois. Celui-ci battait d'ailleurs à cent à l'heure alors qu'elle élaborait divers scénarios pour la suite des événements.

-Alors comme ça, Commença Natsuki, ça n'est pas ce que je crois ?

Cette phrase dite sur un ton cru sortie Shizuru de ses rêveries. Elle balbutia quelques secondes avant de trouver une réponse valable à donner à la rebelle.

-Je…c'est que….en faite….

Elle inspira un bon coup avant de lui répliquer d'un ton qui laissait voir toute la colère qu'elle avait emmagasiné pendant les jours de froid. Elle débita à toute vitesse.

-Bon d'accord ! J'ai accepté un rendez-vous avec Tomoe-san parce que j'en avais marre de ne pas avoir ta confiance ! Je me suis sentie trahie quand tu m'as dit que cela ne me regardait pas ! Alors que je sais très bien que tu avais été blessée à cause d'un… Orphan et puis les Himes aussi ! Enfin bon j'en ai marre, on est amies tu pourrais quand même me parler de cette histoire ! En plus tu l'as bien dit à Mai, Mikoto et Nao non ! Evidemment que je sais que c'est pour me protéger que tu ne me dis rien mais sache que cela me fait encore plus mal de ne rien savoir que de me faire attaquer par un de ces monstres !

-Mais….Comment…

-J'ai tout entendu ! Ta conversation avec Mashiro !

-Alors tu dois comprendre qu'on ne pourra jamais être ensemble. Je suis bien trop dangereuse pour une humaine comme toi. Je ne suis pas qu'une simple Hime.

-Hein ? Comment sa ?

Natsuki poussa un soupir et lui raconta ce que lui avait dit la directrice.

-Je suis donc la plus puissante des Hime. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi on ne peut pas être ensemble ?

-Oui et je m'en contrefiche. Ecoute Natsuki, ce que je veux c'est être avec toi. Point. Je peux très bien me protéger toute seule.

-Dans ce cas, que feras-tu si Tomoe t'attaque avec son child ?

-Tomoe-san en est une Hime ?

-Et une puissante en plus. Son obsession envers toi m'inquiète de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où elle serait capable d'aller pour t'avoir. Enfin, après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter.

-Ara je crois que Natsuki se trompe.

-Hein ?

-Tomoe-san n'est pas celle avec qui je veux être.

-Ben c'est qui alors ?

-Elle est très belle.

-Hum… et encore ?

-Elle collectionne quelque chose d'insolite.

-Humffff…et encore ?

-Elle a un caractère de cochon.

-Pfffff…..Je vois vraiment pas !

Shizuru s'avança pour faire face à Natsuki. Lentement, elle s'approcha de son visage, qui soit dit en passant devint rouge.

-Hé bien…dit-elle sensuellement, c'est une jeune fille magnifique avec des cheveux presque bleus. Elle est timide et ronchonne tout le temps, elle adore les motos et collectionne la lingerie.

Natsuki retint son souffle, elle n'était pas seulement rouge à cause du rapprochement de Shizuru, mais aussi car elle retenait sa respiration depuis longtemps.

Elle prit soudain une grande inspiration, qui lui irrigua le cerveau, et qui lui fit comprendre les paroles de la présidente. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre, les mots ne sortaient pas, elle aurait voulue lui crier qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Puis elle se dit qu'à défaut de parler, elle pouvait toujours bouger.

Elle se pencha brusquement vers les lèvres de Shizuru qui surprise ne put faire le moindre geste de recul. Les lèvres de Natsuki plaquées sur les siennes étaient juste délicieuses. Sucrées et douces, comme une glace. Shizuru répondait à son baiser avec ardeur. Elle approfondit donc le baiser en passant ses bras autour du cou de Natsuki, tout en sentant les bras de cette dernière s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la serrer contre elle. Leurs poitrines se touchèrent, les faisant gémir à l'unisson. Natsuki resserra son emprise sur les hanches de Shizuru, l'assaillant de baiser, sur son cou, ses joues, ses oreilles, son nez, et de retour sur sa bouche. Restait un endroit. Natsuki lécha la lèvre supérieur de Shizuru pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche.

Natsuki souri en sentant les lèvres de la présidente s'entrouvrir. Soudain, elle se retira de l'étreinte et décolla ses lèvres de celles de la rebelle. Stupéfaite, Natsuki avait les yeux grands ouverts.

« Zut je suis allée trop vite ! »

-Ara je ne vais pas laisser ma Natsuki profiter de moi alors qu'elle n'a même pas deviner à qui je faisais allusion !

-Mais…Mais…J'ai compris que c'était moi !

Shizuru haussa ses sourcils, créant l'espace d'un instant un doute chez Natsuki. Après 20 secondes d'attente, elle lui dit enfin :

-Oui, c'est bien à Natsuki que je pensais.

Natsuki soupira de s'être inquiétée pour rien.

-Ara cela à l'air de rassurer ma Natsuki !

-Quoi ! Non ! Ma ?

-Ben oui ! Tu es à moi maintenant !

Natsuki balbutia et devint vite rouge tomate, en regardant ses pieds. Face au visage moqueur de sa nouvelle petite amie, elle décida de se venger de ses taquineries.

« J'ai moi aussi plus d'un tour dans mes poches »

-Bon… Alors tu va me laisser t'embrasser, et mettre ma langue dans ta bouche ? demanda une Natsuki qui faisait les yeux battus.

Voyant que Shizuru allait s'étouffer avec sa bave, elle lui secoua les épaules.

-Oi Shizuru !

-Oups excuse moi Natsuki….OUAAA tu es trop kawai ! S'exclama t-elle en lui sautant dessus. C'est vraiment pas gentil d'avoir sorti ta queue et tes oreilles pour me faire une blague ! Tu es vraiment déloyale ! Mais tu es trop mignonne !

Natsuki se faisait quasiment étouffer par Shizuru, et essaya de se dégager, quand elle sentit quelque chose se rapprocher d'elle et rentrer dans sa bouche.

-MMMMMMMFFFFFFF !

Les deux langues des jeunes filles se battaient pour savoir qui gagnerait. Natsuki explorait toute la bouche de Shizuru, celle-ci la laissa faire, pour mieux lui faire la même chose. Elles s'embrassèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Natsuki ne décide de rentrer au dortoir car il se faisait tard.

-Nous devrions y aller. Je te raccompagne ? J'ai ma moto.

-Ara volontiers !

Sur le parking, Natsuki montra à Shizuru comment se tenir aux poignées arrière avant de se placer devant elle. Mais les mains de Shizuru préférèrent se placer autour de la taille de Natsuki pour caresser ses abdos, la faisant rigoler et se retourner. Shizuru profita de cet instant pour l'embrasser chastement mais tendrement.

Elles démarrèrent en trombe vers l'école.

Derrière elles, Tomoe avait regardé la scène. Son poing était ensanglanté, à force de frapper le mur pour se retenir de décapiter Natsuki.

-Il faut que je la neutralise au plus vite ! J'enclenche la phase 2 du planb !


	7. Menaces et double invitation

Chapitre 7

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Natsuki et Shizuru sortaient ensembles, et ce fut deux semaines de pur bonheur. Les deux jeunes filles se complétaient l'une l'autre. Elles avaient décidé de vivre leur relation au grand jour, mais cela n'empêchait pas leurs groupies de les approcher. Elles devaient avouer que c'était dur de trouver un endroit tranquille.

Ce jour la, la rebelle s'était préparée, avait répété, pendant des heures devant son miroir pour inviter sa belle dans un parc d'attraction. Cela n'était mince affaire pour elle étant donné qu'elle rougissait et bégayait pour un rien, mais elle était décidé et allait le faire avec courage. Elle avait tout prévu. Shizuru finissait les cours dans une demi-heure, et elle sera dans la salle du conseil des étudiants dix minutes après. Les autres membres finissaient plus tard, il n'y avait donc aucune raison que quelqu'un les déranges.

Sa y est, Natsuki est posté à l'angle du couloir, et aperçoit sa belle qui sort de la salle. Elle la suit silencieusement, dans l'ombre, et se cache de justesse quand la brune se retourne.

« Ouf ! Elle a failli me voir ! »

La présidente arriva enfin dans la salle, et Natsuki attendit quelques minutes pour se placer devant la porte. Elle inspira, se remémorant toutes les répétitions qu'elle avait faite.

« C'est parti ! »

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

-Entrez !

A la grande surprise de Shizuru, ce n'était pas Haruka ou Reito qui se tenait devant elle mais sa petite Natsuki, qui avait un air timide.

« Elle est tellement mignonne quand elle est embarrassée ! »

-Ara ma natsuki veut quelque chose ? Dit-elle en s'approchant sensuellement de sa petite amie pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle allait glisser ses mains derrière le cou de Natsuki pour approfondir le baiser quand celle-ci se retira de l'étreinte de Shizuru.

-Que… ? Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?

-Quoi ! Non ! C'est pas sa ! Je ne veux juste pas oublier ce que je suis venue te demander.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la brune, inquiète de la réaction de sa louve.

-Voudrais tu…hum…Voudrais tu…Je veux dire….Avec moi….

-Oui.

-Mais… tu sais pas ce que c'est ! Bégaya Natsuki.

-Oui mais je suis prête à faire tout ce que ma Natsuki me demandera. Même des choses cochonnes !

-Shizuru ! Mais non c'est pas sa ! Dit-elle en rougissant.

-Hé bien alors ?

-Voudraistumaccompagnerauparcdattractionsamediustetoietmoi ?

-Plus lentement Natsuki , Dit Shizuru alors qu'elle avait très bien compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle voulait simplement qu'elle le lui redise encore une fois.

-Bon… Je me demandais…si par hasard ça te dirait …d'aller au parc d'attraction qui vient d'ouvrir avec moi. Bien sur tu peux refuser si tu as d'au…

Les lèvres de Shizuru avaient coupées son speach. Elle glissa sa langue trouva le chemin de sa bouche, pour entamer une danse avec sa jumelle faisant gémir l'autre jeune fille de façons très sensuelle. Elle plaqua Natsuki sur le mur pour mieux l'embrasser et la soutenir, car elle menaçait de tomber. Ses forces l'avaient quittée et elle se sentait terriblement faible. Shizuru glissa sa cuisse entre les jambes de Natsuki, les faisant gémir tout les deux de concert. Elle décolla finalement ses lèvres au bout d'environ cinq minutes d'embrassades.

Essoufflée, elle répondit :

-Avec grand plaisir Natsuki.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sur ! Quand y allons-nous ?

-Samedi sa te va ?

-Très bien, dit-elle en se rapprochant de Natsuki et en passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour caresser ses abdominaux. Où est-ce qu'on en était ?

-Là je crois, répondit l'autre en l'embrassant passionnément. Elles continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'as ce que Shizuru remarque l'heure, les autres membres du conseil n'allant pas tarder à arriver il valait mieux pour elles de faire cela ailleurs.

-On se retrouve ce soir ?

-Ok sa marche ! Si Tomoe tente quoi que ce soit, dit le moi tout de suite !

-Oui, oui ! Ma petite louve est bien protectrice !

-Ben oui puisque je t'aime.

Se rendant compte de ce que venait de dire Natsuki, Shizuru rougit brutalement, ce que fit la rebelle exactement deux secondes après. Elle détourna d'ailleurs le regard pour éviter celui de Shizuru.

-Ara moi aussi je t'aime ma Natsuki, fit-elle en l'embrassant chastement pour la dernière fois jusqu'au soir.

-A tout à l'heure Shiz' !

Sur ce, elle sortit de la salle.

« Je ferais mieux de réfléchir avant de déballer des trucs personnels comme ça…mais bon j'arrivai pas à le lui dire alors come ça c'est fait ! »

Pendant ce temps, Shizuru jubilait dans la salle du conseil, contente que sa Natsuki l'ait invitée, mais surtout qu'elle lui ait avoué qu'elle l'aimait. En temps que fille des Fujino, Shizuru n'avait jamais côtoyé quelqu'un comme elle le faisait ave la rebelle. Tout cela était nouveau pour elle, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Tous les jours elle découvrait une part de Natsuki qu'elle adorait. Surtout son côté possessif et protecteur.

« Elle est tellement sexy quand elle se met en colère…. Ara, que de pensées malsaines ! Enfin je pense que je peux me le permettre maintenant que nous sommes en couple ! Mais rien qu'a me rappeler son visage quand elle me disait de me méfier de tomoe me donne des frissons dans tout le corps ! »

Les pensées de Shizuru furent interrompues par la porte qui coulissait, ce qui l'étonna car aucun des membres du conseil ne devait avoir fini de travailler à cette heure ci. Elle reprit donc son expression habituelle, s'attendant à voir une ou un élève.

Son visage se ferma aussitôt qu'elle aperçu le visage de la jeune fille en face d'elle.

Pendant ce temps, Natsuki se dirigeait vers la résidence de la directrice, car elle voulait avoir plus d'informations sur le tableau qui l'avait intriguée la première fois qu'elle était rentrée dans la demeure. Elle entra dans la bâtisse, et ce fit accueillir pas Fumi.

-Je suppose que vous venez voir Mademoiselle Mashiro !

-En effet, je voudrais avoir des informations sur un certain tableau dans le couloir.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider, je connais bon nombre de choses à propos de cette bâtisse

-Oui merci ! Il se trouve dans le couloir qui mène à la chambre de la directrice. Il représente une jeune femme qui ressemble étrangement à la présidente du conseil des élèves, et est signé S.K.

-Oui je connais ce tableau, c'est une ancienne Hime qui l'a laissée ici après son départ de l'académie. Je crois même que c'était l'ancienne réincarnation de l'hime unique.

-Sérieusement ? Comment s'appelait-elle ?

-Il me semble….Sa..Sad…non…Saeko ! Voila, Saeko Kuga !

-Mais….mais c'est le nom de mère !

-Quelle coïncidence ! Ce pourrait-il que le gène soit transmissible héréditaire ?

« Ma mère était donc l'ancienne Hime unique… Et si jamais l'autre jeune femme était la mère je Shizuru ! »

-Connaissez-vous le nom de l'autre jeune femme ?

-Non je regrette, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à la présidente du conseil des élèves, mais je ne vois pas de qui il s'agit.

-Très bien, merci pour tout !

-Je vous en pris ! Bonne journée.

-Au revoir.

Natsuki sortit de la bâtisse, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Je n'ai jamais connue ma mère, j'ai toujours vécue seule… Il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur elle. »

_Pendant ce temps la, dans la salle du conseil._

-Ara, qu'est-ce que Tomoe-san fait ici ? Elle devrait être en cour, dit Shizuru sur un ton qui laissait savoir que la jeune fille la dérangeait.

-Mais je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez ! Répondit-elle avec un air triste, avant de laisser un sourire moqueur sur son visage. C'est juste que vous devez vous sentir terriblement mal !

« Mais de quoi parles t-elle ? Elle va essayer de me déstabiliser, je ne dois pas l'écouter. »

-Savoir que la personne la plus chère à ses yeux nous trahit, pour une jeune première année ne doit pas être facile.

« Voila donc sa stratégie… elle essaye de me faire croire que ma Natsuki me trompe, mais malheureusement pour elle, ma Natsuki vient de me faire une déclaration et je suis convaincue de son amour pour moi. »

-Ara mais de quoi peut bien me parler Tomoe-san, Sache que Natsuki vient de me faire une déclaration d'amour inattendue !

-QUOI ! Cette garce à osé !

-Je te prierais de sortir immédiatement de cette pièce avant de dire encore plus infamie sur celle que j'aime. Tu n'as aucun droit sur ma vie sentimentale, et je ne veux plus jamais te voir roder autour de Natsuki. Est-ce clair ?

-Mais enfin Shizuru-sama, que penseront vos parents de cette délinquante ?

-Mes parents n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Je te prie de sortir !

En voyant le visage de la brune se tinter de colère, Tomoe n'eu d'autre choix que de s'en aller, mais non sans marmonner des menaces de vengeance.

Une fois la jeune fille à la coupe de cheveux asymétrique partie, Shizuru expira bruyamment, se posa sur une chaise en se promettant d'en parler à Natsuki dans la soirée.

_Trente minutes plus tard, dans la cour du lycée. _

Nao était cachée derrière la fontaine, et voyait la jeune fille qui occupait ses pensées traverser la cour. Elle inspira un bon coup, et se lança à sa rencontre.

A son approche, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'arrêta, et tous ses muscles se tendirent. Elle laissa parcourir son regard sur le corps qui s'avançait vers elle d'une démarche souple et assurée.

-Yo nina !

-Nao-san… Que me veux-tu ?

« Quel accueil froid… ça va pas être une mince affaire. »

-Hé bien je me disais que si tu étais libre samedi, on pourrait aller dans un parc d'attraction.

Tandis que Nina semblait peser le pour et le contre, Nao priait intérieurement qu'elle dise oui.

-Pourquoi me demander à moi. Il y a bien une jeune fille ou deux qui rêverait d'y aller avec toi !

Ce commentaire fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

-Mais oui, c'est bien connu que de toute façon je suis une délinquante qui baise tout ce qu'elle trouve, alors évidemment je vois pas pourquoi une jeune fille aussi belle que toi viendrait avec moi dans un parc d'attraction pour que j'arrive à lui prouver que je suis pas que ça et que j'essaye désespérément de lui faire comprendre que je l'aime, mais ça aussi c'est impossible j'image… Bon ben je vais aller demander à une première année alors.

Nao allait tourner les talons quand elle sentit une main douce et chaude entourer son poignet.

-C'est d'accord pour samedi, mais je veux que tu arrête de parler comme ça de toi.

Nao esquissa un sourire séducteur qui fit rougir Nina jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Bon et bien je viendrais te chercher dans ta chambre à 11 heures ! Lui murmura t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Elle entendit à peine le petit « Baka… » Résigné que lui lançait Nina.


End file.
